


塔

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 这是一座伟大的塔。
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.

小森一直是个乖孩子。

新世界里为了消灭因年龄差产生的欺凌，严格控制楼层之间的人员流通，为了避免未成年性侵害，幼小的孩子们交由育婴机器人统一抚养；稍微懂事的孩子则能够获得自己的小小空间，穿上统一的制服接受统一的教育（当然也是由机器来担任重任）；课后是实践的时间，每个人都要学会使用至少两样社会生产力工具的使用方法，实践和考试可以累计积分，孩子们可以用积分去换取自己想要的东西。

在机器人的系统里输入自己的愿望清单，隔日打开房间里小货梯的隔板就能看到实物。

小森也和很多孩子一样好奇过货梯管道的另一头，但是爬进管道是不被允许的，小森是个好孩子，最大的愿望是下次考试也能考到九十分，这样他就能换到心心念念的漫画书。

做一个听话的乖孩子，将来成为一个有用的人，一直以来充当他的对话角色的机器人6130号是这么和他说的。那么什么叫做有用的人呢，少年小森反问这个一直陪伴着他的“伙伴”。

“这个就要隼自己思考了。”6130号总是给出这种摸棱两可的答案，小森撇撇嘴，把怀里的狮子玩偶的脸揉到变型，显然对这个回答很不满意，一到这种时候，机器人就不会像教他数学一样干脆利落地给他一个答案。

“那为什么我们要每年都搬家啊？”小森撅着嘴数日历上的日子，他有点认床，年末搬了家以后总是要在新的房间里滚上好几晚，“一直留在这里不行吗？”

“为了庆祝隼又长大了一岁。”回答一如既往的没有什么营养。

“可是我不想走呀，奖励不应该是我喜欢的东西吗？”男孩不能理解。

“因为这是大人们的安排，隼长大就会懂了。”

“大人？”小森重复这个新鲜的词汇，“是楼上的人们吗？”

“对。”

“为什么我们不能见到大人？”

“.......”

“又是长大就会懂了对吧？”小森抱着玩偶翻了个身，拿背对着机器人，每年年初的6130号总会忘了自己的所有事情，一开始自己还会哭着闹着要回去，现在已经逐渐习惯了。

一层一层往上走，如果活到120岁，就会有120层吗？小森拿手指卷着玩偶身上的毛发出神，120层会有什么呢？

有很大很大的人吗？

2.

小森能够遇见白滨确实是个意外，至少在既定好的程序里，他们的人生应该毫无交集。

他们差两层楼，在这里算是一道很大的鸿沟，毕竟只有严重疾病影响心理年龄的人才能不参与年底的搬迁大工程，而小森和白滨只是再普通不过的两个孩子。在严格控制上下交流的环境下，两个青春期的少年根本没法以正常途径相识。

鼓励与同龄人相处，用积分制度管制欲望培养美德，隔绝人为的引导性意见，最大程度地保护少年们的选择权力，这是小森在14层的时候，从6130号递交给他的书籍里学到的。随着年龄的增大，6130号越来越沉默，偶尔有发言也时常是前言不对后语，小森总觉得他可能哪里出了问题，但是6130号既没有保修单又没有投诉电话，他只能瞪着它干生气。

就好像以前的书上写的“老年痴呆”一样，小森毫无目的地瞎逛，和他的同龄人一样，叛逆期的少年总是想找一个秘密基地自己坐着发呆，最好还能够避开6130号的耳目。

书上说，机器人是“大人们”为了青少年的健康成长而花大成本打造的，它承担教导青少年认识物质世界的重任直到20岁成人，但是身份定位是同伴，根据规定，机器人的表达中不允许出现主观性的表述，只能依据当事人的行为和规范手册进行打分或者规劝。

为了培养青少年与陌生人相处的能力，每年机器人都要进行一次格式化。

所以把6130号当作朋友的自己真的是傻到家了，小森在一面墙前停下，即使是在这一堆建筑废材里，这面墙也过于突兀了，小森拿脚踢看起来不自然的墙脚，果然有一扇小门藏在里面。

有点像是房间里的小货梯，小森想，他拔下腰间别着的水口钳拨弄缠在门上的铁丝——在此之前是社会劳动的时间，小森的成绩不太好，多次职业评估都不建议他升学，6130号给他打印了一长串的技能课成绩，建议他增加电子工艺和机械维修的实践时长，并列出了工具清单。

哐当、小森几乎是没花什么时间就把门卸了下来，门后是一小块平台，看起来还有向上通的管道，平台上放着一只浅口的篮子，篮子里似乎还装着些什么。

小森蹲下身子，把整只手臂伸进去摸索。

是纸，他的手指告诉他。

于是小森摸出了那团纸球。

【您好，虽然不知道您是谁，但是我们可以做朋友吗？】浅黄色的纸张上只写着一句话，日期是昨天。

小森心里一跳，这是“大人”传来的信息吗，他对着日光灯再次阅读这封短小的信，令他失望的是，这张纸和侦探漫画里说的一点也不一样，就只是普通的草稿纸，每年搬家以后小森都会收到好几沓的那种。

但是......擅自跨越楼层是违反规定的吧？他又想起6130号对他喋喋不休的日子里说的最多的就是绝对不能越级。

等等，如果我只是收到信息的话，应该没有问题吧？毕竟又不是我主动要做的，我只是一不小心看到了而已，违反规定的是对方，小森一边自我辩解着一边摸出新换到的点火枪一点一点把纸面碳化成一小撮灰，然后拿鞋底在那堆废材上抹开，想了想，又把小门掩了回去。

这事还是不要流传出去，我一个人知道就足够了。

3.

“你最近不是很对劲。”小森捧着咖喱吃的满头大汗的时候6130号冷不防地来了一句，差点没把小森吓的把勺子扔出去。

“原来你还能正常说出完整句子。” 小森顺手抽了张面巾纸擦嘴，“我怎么了？”其实这话他说的有点心虚，因为他还去了好几次小货梯，他实在是太好奇接下来会发生什么了，上面的大人过着怎么样的生活？是男的还是女的？为什么要冒着这么大的风险往下投纸团？

没有人或者书本解释过上下私自通信的后果是什么，但是所有人都不敢去尝试，没有被量化的的代价才是最惨重的。

“你总是在SL76区附近呆很久，但是地图显示那里不是居住区、学习区、劳动区中的任意一个选项。”

“不是吧阿sir这也要管——”小森悬着的心稍微放下一点，他故意拖着腔调学旧世界的老电影腔调，“我可是青春叛逆期少年，向往独处和享受孤独才是主流做法好吗——”

“......”6130号沉默了一下，“还有两个月就要考试了。”

“我知道我知道。”小森刮着盘子里残留的咖喱应声，“我会好好努力的。”

6130号的屏幕闪了闪，又暗下去了。

这哪里是同伴，明明就是无敌催命的老妈子，小森把餐具扔进水槽里，拧开水龙头，机械地拿抹布擦拭，脑子里却想起了新收到的信。

准确地说，是“新收到的信们”。

对方一定是有什么方法每天检查篮子的情况，不然怎么会知道他把原来的纸团拿走了，即使没有收到任何回应，对方仍然在源源不断地送上新的内容，热情的程度让小森都有点为自己的冷漠而内疚。

【哇！有人诶！不论您是谁，即使是年下的朋友也好，可以给我一个回复吗？一句话就够了！】

【诶？是为什么不愿意？明明连续两天收走了我的信来着......】

【青春不就是要做点没有人敢做的事情吗少年！】

【啊，忘了我还没有自我介绍呢，我是17层的，有什么想要问的吗？】

【绝佳酬宾大惠顾~提前获知以后的生活~】

两年后的生活吗......小森把拧干的抹布挂在钩子上，不得不说这确实是太诱人了。

他决定写一封回信。

【请告诉我甄选考试以后会发生什么。】

他特意从抽屉里翻出了许久不用的铅笔，用左手歪歪扭扭地写在淡黄色的纸片上，然后把纸片揉成一团，塞进了口袋里。

4.

再次打开小铁门的时候，已经有好几个纸团在等着小森了。

他像做贼一样把那几个纸团掏出来塞进外套衣袖里，迅速关上门，把建筑废料挪回去，然后再快速跑进最近的公用厕所最里面的隔间，反锁上门。

对方对于自己的去信极为兴奋，洋洋洒洒地写下了长篇大论，虽然大段是没有实际意义的废话，但是也确确实实写了自己现在的生活。

文化课考了A，继续升学，实践课的成绩也不错，准备向最先进的技术方向学习，小森在脑中描绘着陌生人的形象：聪明、大胆、热情有想法的男性，是在女性中会很受到欢迎的类型。

【从我个人的角度来说，还是在考试中获得高分比较好哦。】这句话被对方描了两次，下方还留了一大行空白。

嗯？什么意思？还有什么隐藏消息？

小森迅速把剩下的几张纸内容浏览了一遍，对方为了显示自己的诚意，详尽地解释了两年间的生活变换，其中有提到一些专业技能培训并不是和以前一样自主选择，而是由过去的生活和努力决定的事。

未来的职业是由现在的积累达成的，小森是清楚的，但是他不觉得有什么奇怪的，6130号给他的书上有说过，根据每个人的能力和优势分配工作，才是最公平的事情，每个人都是平等的，不因工作的内容而有所区别，有能力的人还能申请换工作。

小森想了想，拿出了点火枪隔得有点距离加热那张纸，为了不给自己留下把柄，他出门前总是要摸摸裤兜确认自己有带上可以毁灭证据的东西，没想到在这种时候还能成为解密的帮手。

皱巴巴的纸面被灼热的空气烤出些许焦黄色，藏在其中的字迹也因此显现。

【甄选考试以后会重新划分住宿区，从此以后我没再见过我的一些朋友，他曾经和我约好即使一次考试失败也要在后面的考试中追回来，我们被某种力量胁迫着断绝了联系。】

小森手一抖，跳跃的火苗立刻舔上了燃点边缘的纸面，并迅速蔓延开来，小森下意识地把纸扔下进了马桶，直到水火交接时产生的几缕焦味才被唤回神智。

虽然对方没有明说，但是小森隐隐约约能够猜到些什么。

加密手段和隐晦的描述叠加，6130号的缄默。

是不能被谈论的“大人们”。

5.

“紧张吗？明天就要考试了。”6130号在黑暗里突然发问，它监测出的呼吸和心跳数据显示床上人并没有睡着，并且心情偏向负面，它有义务为“同伴”排忧解难。

“没有。”小森把头闷在被子里。

“只要尽力了，隼会获得好结果的。”6130号干巴巴地播报着励志台词，它可能真的太老了，语言功能一直在退化，说什么都像是在念小森的体检报告。

“嗯。”

小森确实睡不着，确实是因为明天是活到现在为止最重要的一天，但不是因为考试，对于考试他一直很坦然，会就是会，不会就是不会。

【等你考完，我要和你宣布一件大事。】一周前，那位陌生的友人留下这句话以后再无音讯。

然而在此之前，除了极大篇幅的插科打诨，他也已经提供了足够多让小森重新认识世界的信息了。

【排去书上定义的星球定义，什么是太阳？什么是月亮？】

【一层楼有多少人？一共有多少层？这座塔（对方不愿意承认这是一座大楼）真的有边界吗？】

【如果有，外面是什么？】

【每个人在升上一定楼层数以后一定会成为参与制作规定的“大人”吗？】

【既然楼层与楼层之间是相互封闭的，那么谁有资格授予制作修改规定的权限？】

对方总是能够从刁钻的角度挑起话题，把问得小森哑口无言，他偷偷给对方起了一个代号A，意为寻找答案（ask for answer），A从不介意小森回复的内容只有短短两三行，每次都会投下好几个纸团。

甄选考试就像年末搬家时限时开放的门，背后充满着小森的期待。

机器改卷当然非常快，参加考试的少年们坐在位置上等待结果，和成绩一起出现的还有下一年的房间安排，一直滚动着的页面相继显示出了信息，安静的空气被一秒钟点燃。

一切都和A说的一模一样，小森坐在凳子上，没有参与眼前的热烈讨论，他压着线，勉勉强强进入了中等段，两年后还能再选择一次是升学还是直接参加工作，这些无知的人们还在庆祝着解放，畅想美好未来，真是愚蠢。

不能了解世界真相的人，最终会被世界抛弃，小森背起包，顺着人流走出了考场；同龄人们开始谈论起今晚的庆祝活动，小森则默默地拐了个弯。

他挪开建筑废材，熟练地撬开自己加的做旧锁头，把手伸进去摸篮子。

纸团果然准时到达了。

6.

【我有理由相信，我们所在世界不是真实的世界。】A写道。

【你一定也有一个专属的机器人吧？你有没有仔细想过，它的作用到底是“陪伴”还是“监视”呢？所有交付到你手上的信息都要经过它的手，你的行为和体征数据还要被他实时监控和打分，这就是“大人们”给予的陪伴吗？你所有的无意举动都要被纳入评判的标准，然后逐步将表现趋于相同的孩子们放在一起，使他们难以接收不同的观点冲击，最终被固定在相同的生存环境直至没法登上下一层楼。】

【为什么要这么做？因为这是一种极为方便的管理方式，一切都在谨慎的预设条件控制中，对于一个聚居群落不用去考虑群体内部的多样性，可以按照标准统一的理想流程去管理。我相信我再也见不到那些朋友，因为我们的归类已经不一样了。但是这是符合伦理的吗？而且按理来说，这是难以实现的不是吗？一定有人会想要迈过红线。】

【可是我们一次都没有听说过这些事情的发生，大家就都好像预设好的陪伴机器人一样按部就班。】

小森念着逐行凌乱的字体，A就像他很久以前在垃圾中翻出的打架小说里的主人公一样，他甚至能够想象出A趴在阴暗的角落里打着电筒给他写信的样子。

【不要被假象蒙骗了，我不能，你也不能，我们终将要成为重新制定规定的人。】纸张在火焰里蜷缩变色，小森默念着信件的最后一句话。

他把写好的纸团扔进篮子里。

【我可以见你一面吗？】

7.

年底只有一件大事，就是搬家。

小森的行李很少，只有几件衣服和一些生活用品。他把所有行李都交给了6130号，机器人会拿去完成每年的最后两项工作——消毒和区域格式化。

【今年也一起度过了愉快的时光，期待和您的下一次见面。】6130号已经没法发出声音，只在屏幕上打出两行字，就启动了轮子离开。

小森站在房间门口挥挥手，他嘴角由压不住的笑意，A和他约定在今天见面，A会在楼层的交界处等他，只要彼此没有跨越最后的一步，他们就不算违反规定，至少在书面上没有。

能写出愤怒文字的优秀少年，拥有怎么样的明亮双眼啊，小森想一边又拉拉自己的衣摆，为了今天的到来，他特意穿上了自己最喜欢的衣服。

时间到了，一年只开启一次传送梯缓缓打开了钢门，小森一头扎了进去，毫不犹豫地把藏在衣服里的榔头砸在玻璃上，A曾经告诉过他，传送梯的单向玻璃的另一边还有一个古旧的楼梯，那里可以通往想去的任何地方。

小森跺跺脚，幽暗的黄灯亮了，照亮了周围的环境。

A说的没错，盘旋的楼梯无论是向上还是向下都看不到底，小森握着榔头往上跑，声控灯被一盏盏点亮，一个身影被逐渐逼近的黄光刻画出更多细节。

啪，最后一盏灯在那人的头顶，小森猛地抓住栏杆停下脚步，他不敢往前了，他死死地盯着那张陌生的脸，A确实和他想象到的一样，眉眼好看极了，针织的外套和牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在身上，他也盯着小森，确认他的身份。

“我来了。”小森喘着气说。

“你来啦。”A也这么回应他。

两个人就这么陷入沉默。

“我以为，我们该握个手。”A伸出了右手，手腕上的金属表带从袖子里滑出，“祝我们完成历史性的会面。”

“......”小森犹豫了一下，把放在栏杆上的右手放开，握住了面前的那只。

A反手钳住了小森的手往自己怀里拖，并且一脚踢中了小森的左手手腕，榔头应声而落，砸在青色的地砖上，发出沉闷的声响。

“你被逮捕了。”A说。

8.

小森再次恢复意识的时候只觉得周围都是吵闹的嗡嗡声，他的双眼被蒙住，四肢被固定在凳子上，动弹不得。

“.......正如我刚刚演示的那样，我认为本次的随机干扰测试取得的成效不错，陪伴机器人作为潜在的变送器，及时读取到了对象身上情绪和行为量化数据，并传送到中央系统；中央系统通过对数据进行与平均值范围的比较做差，将偏差数据送入控制器，控制器再将处理意见传给执行机构，也就是我。”有一个年轻男性的声音在侃侃而谈。

......谁？

“但是你并没有使得他走回原路。”另一个更老的声音提出了质疑。

“先生，我们现在在讨论的不是这个问题，”年轻男性轻轻地笑了，“我是以整个社会管理作为考虑，我的控制对象并不是他，我现在能够证明这套系统是可靠的，这种方式比传统意义上的积分警报和摄像头的捕捉要容易实现得多，只要在机器人系统中直接移植新的功能便可以广泛推广。”

“你这是要干涉我们的工作吗？！”

“不不不，这怎么能这么说，我只是提供了一个廉价的合作方案。”年轻男性似乎永远都是一副好脾气的姿态。

这都是什么跟什么啊......A呢？我这是在哪？

“那刚刚造成的骚动怎么算？我知道你偷偷调开了不少监控。”

“如果您说的是传送梯，那么在他破坏时门已经关上，三分钟内新的玻璃壁已经安装完成，重新对外开放，15层是新生活的开始，一匹不合群的鹿很快就会被遗忘，鹿群很快就会继续慢悠悠地吃草，如果用控制学的术语来表达，就是‘恢复无差跟踪’。”

“好了，亚岚的工作做的不错，我认为他可以通过考核，”第三个声音插入进来，“只是你是不是还要把最后的试验台收拾完整呢，亚岚？”

“是的，尊敬的女士。”

小森眼前的布被解下，光线争先恐后涌入让他不由得眯起了眼皮，A的脸随之映进了小森的实现范围。

“那——”小森喉咙动了动，就被A掐住了喉咙往上提。

“肃静！”A，或者说是“亚岚”呵斥道，一边把一个带壳的玻璃球体凑近小森的眼睛。

“虹膜识别完毕，犯罪嫌疑人小森隼身份已确认，清单已在屏幕展开，请选择处理方案。”机械女声回旋在厅堂上空。

“包括纸条在内的违反规定相关证据共45条已提交至后台，另外附加的一个刚刚的破坏公众财产和危害公共安全，就按照系统推荐的处理方法去做吧。”

“不给他进行优待吗？这可怜的孩子可是为你付出不少。”

“女士，规矩是需要服从的，他如果感到不满意，就应该提出证据。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -原作为小森くん的25岁生贺文-  
> 写的跟钓鱼执法似的......  
> 好了我来解释一下最后是在干嘛（。  
> 相信大家都有用过恒温空调或者是热水器，一般来说，在设计这种产品的时候思路就是：我给定了一个输入值，然后输出要维持在一定水平，比如说，输出要和输入值相等。  
> 以空调作为例子，我们打开把空调温度设置在26℃时就是希望室温维持在25℃，那么这个时候，空调就要根据现在的室温去决定是制冷还是制热或者说不工作。学过高中生物的朋友们可能会发现，这就是一套负反馈机制，对的，控制学课的基础就是负反馈。  
> 有了负反馈作为基础，解释一下什么是变送器，变送器是以传感器为主的一种设备的总称，比如大家都知道控制空调是用电的，但是空调自己去测试室温的时候是获得了一个温度信号，然后把温度信号转换为电信号。而控制器是给出具体的处理意见给执行器在控制对象上进行调控，获得新的输出。  
> 而一套系统完成了以后，为了测试他可不可行，需要对他进行一些随机的干扰测试，比如说，打开了房间的门，放入了一些热空气，然后看空调还能不能把室温调回26℃，这就是干扰测试的一种。  
> 就是这样，我顶锅盖跑了，祝大家吃好喝好（。  
> 


	2. 高塔之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白滨亜岚乏味可陈写不够三千字的一生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你顺着时代热潮成为了一名程序员，一路奋斗终于成为了大厂的高级工程师，可是你马上就30了，你接到了优化结构书。  
> 如果一切重来，你还会翻开C语言教程吗？

白滨对着镜子整理自己的领口和袖子，然后用梳子把头发整理妥帖，这是他长久以来养成的习惯。

他年龄并不大，相对于在这座塔生活的人来说，他比至少一半以上的人要更加年轻；如果放在“外面”来说，应该正是创造财富的黄金时期。

墙内的世界和墙外的世界规矩是不一样的，白滨深知这点。

其实他并不能确切地记得自己几岁，塔芯的生活逐渐磨灭了他对长跨度时间的敏感度，下发的日程以六天作为一个周期，少年时期习以为常的年末迁徙规律在此失效，若非是必要，他的活动区域不会超过上下两层。

宿舍—办公—健身—宿舍，白滨严格遵守着自己给自己定下的路线行动，早年他还会在楼层之间来回走动，年龄越大反而愈发地谨慎。

今天确实是特别的日子，白滨把自己锁在柜子底的西服翻出来熨好穿上，这是他在进入墙内后获得的第一件奖赏。白滨只有几次机会穿上这身衣服，更多时候则是出于工作性质的要求作运动服或者休闲服的打扮。

要及时了解人民的想法，与人民打成一片，在结业典礼时被嘱咐的话语至今仍被白滨写在每一个笔记本的扉页。

白滨拉开抽屉，毫无疑问他在工作中表现得非常克己优秀，抽屉里黑天鹅绒上的奖章可以成为有力的证据。他把奖章别在自己的左胸口，这是得到这枚奖章以后他第二次将它别上身，白滨总觉得自己有点底气不足，收拾好自己的仪容仪表，他在房间里唯一一张木制靠背椅上坐下。

他要去寻找不安的来源，一个优秀的捕猎者不能允许自己有处于下风的时刻，无论是身体上还是思想上。

总的来说，白滨是感激着把他领入墙内的人的，虽然他并不能确切地记住那个人的脸和名字，也没有试着去寻找过那人的踪迹；因为他们是一类人，在通过了考核以后就要放弃自己的名字去浇灌同一个名字。

为了这个名字的荣誉，他们必须要努力地学习，努力地训练，探寻真理的同时守住通往真理的洞口。

真理是一种奢侈品，这是白滨迈入新的课堂时学到的第一课，与外面不同，墙内的教学由不同的人担任，而他们作为这里的新人必须要称呼这些教学者为老师，即使其中的有些人年纪并不大。

白滨并不知道和他一起进入墙的人里面有没有离开的，记忆里同期的面孔早就已经模糊不清，他只记得自己像一个世纪都没吃饱的流浪难民一样扑进了古老的图书馆，如饥似渴地翻阅那些纸质书本。

纸质书本，这也是外面少见的，除去刚开始学习写字的几年，电子屏幕几乎代劳了纸张的全部职责，每年下发的稿纸更多像是一种刻意宣告鼓励纸面书写的行为。毕竟稿纸能够每年领，笔却仅能使用积分去换，陪伴机器人布置下来的任务大多可以用电子屏和手写笔完成；墙内倒是不限制笔的使用，只不过可以用于写的材料只有每隔一段时间下发工作日记笔记本。

工作日记是需要检查页数的，一本220页，写完以后需要自行扫描上传，杜绝私自撕下的可能，因此白滨养成了每天睡前清扫总结的习惯。但是人的记忆容量总归是有限的，即使不断地进行复现，久远的记忆仍然会逐渐模糊细节，随后光秃秃的骨架酥化坍塌，化为不值一提的粉末。因此白滨时常要做出选择，他舍弃了墙外生活的记忆、舍弃了和同期一起接受培训学习时的记忆，把自己彻彻底底地变成了一台工作机器。

在经过精挑细选保留下来的片段里，有他第一次获得优秀时候的写的工作日记，也有决定提出新想法答辩时候的场景，即使当时的主审官认为他说的有一定道理，给了他合格，让他从纯执行岗位转到了稍微带一点开发的位置，但他大多数的工作任务还是卧底活动——谁让他生的一副年轻人的脸呢？套上卫衣就能够在青少年层数里畅通无阻，又拥有青少年以上的身体素质，做这样的工作显然是再合适不过。

可是即便如此，白滨还是觉得自己在原地踏步，他有听闻自己的那套从控制学科发展来的机制判断有小范围的施行，但没有人通知他，他仍然只是反馈控制中被控制器控制的执行机构，不好用就可以立即更换的简单机械。

叩、叩，有人在敲门。

白滨起身给他开门，是一位带真枪的军人，“奉上头的命令而来。”他给白滨敬了个礼，没有要进门的意思。

他看起来要比自己更加小一些，因为他的眼里还保有热血的忠诚，和自己不一样，白滨想。

“我知道，我已经准备好了，立刻就能出发。”他是这么回答军人的，白滨的生活非常简单，所有的生活必需品都是后勤中心所分配的，即使用了十几年，仍然是一股没有人气的肥皂味，胸前的这一枚奖章或许就是他所能拥有的最具有个人色彩的东西。

于是白滨拿起不常戴的黑色礼帽扣在头上，带上了房门，把钥匙放在军人的手上。

“走吧。”他带头走进了不锈钢板铸造的电梯里。

十几层并不高，电梯下降的速度很快，白滨盯着年轻军人的背影猜测年龄，他并不打算反抗，上头既然能够让他来送自己，自然也是做好了完全的备用方案，至于自己的想法，这并不重要，因为在穿过墙的那一刻，每个人都知道自己按下了倒计时的按钮，只不过有的人时间长，有的人时间短。完全服从安排，永远随时准备为塔献身，这是他们这些墙外人获得金钥匙时必须要付出的代价。

“到了。”白滨的胡思乱想被军人的话打断，“我就不方便送您出去了，感谢您十五年来的贡献，我们将永远铭记您的名字。”程式化的台词从军人嘴里生硬地蹦出。

白滨抬头看了看电梯上方的电子屏，红色的汉字零横在灰色的屏幕上，就像一只硕大的红蜘蛛。

“辛苦你了。”白滨取下帽子朝他略微欠身，他一般没什么机会做这种动作，这还是上一次混进舞会的时候学的。他缓慢地走出电梯，军人扣在枪上的指节泛白，显然到了这里反水和护送人员扭作一团的人不在少数，且不论暴力组织成员之间相互有多少的胜率，上头对这样的事件处理方式是切断缆绳，零层足够大，再多人也装得下。

“一定要向上爬。”经过军人肩前的时候，白滨低声快速地说了一句，他处理过各式各样的监听器，深知怎样的音量会被当作噪音被过滤掉。

电梯门缓缓关闭，白滨头也不回走出了简陋的银灰色小厅，推开了厚重的水泥门板。

如果我们的世界是一座塔，那么塔外面是什么，刚进入墙内的时候就有同期向老师提问。

是『无』，老师干脆利落地回答了问题。

什么都没有的地方，就是被流放的人们最终的归宿，高速粒子射线能够快速毁灭生命，把有机生命体拆解成无机物，但毕竟大人们的爱是不分高低贵贱的，于是他们也作出了相应的努力，改变了塔周的磁场，让背叛了爱意的人们成为支撑这座塔的重要力量。

白滨慢慢地往前走，他能够感受到自己的脚步越来越沉重，生命在飞速地流失，他看到人柱里有一些熟悉的面孔，也许是在塔外的的朋友、也许是塔内的同期，不过更有可能是他亲手抓过的嫌疑犯，时间定格在了他们到达零层的这一天，化为一张黑白的底片。

白滨突然觉得有点累，于是他坐在了地上，全力奔跑了十五年，他最终还是输给了时间。

他随手捡起了地面上的一张纸片，看起来像是衣服上的标签，因为时间过长从原来的衣服上脱落，黑色的字迹已经掉的斑斑驳驳。

隼，白滨努力辨认出了最后一个字，看手写的字体，写这个的人应该年纪不大。

真可惜呐，这么小的年纪，白滨想。

-END-


End file.
